


Secret Playmates

by GovernorKristique



Series: The Freak's Allure [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Multi, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Jake marches down the corridor to confront Joan about filming their sexual encounter without his knowledge.As he opens the door ready to tear her a new one, he's shocked to find that he isn't the only correctional officer to be seduced by the crazy bitch.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Freak's Allure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up ya'll, this one gets quite dirty, and quite intense. ;)

Jake Stewart paced back and forth as he contemplated what to do. Joan Ferguson had blackmailed him with the sex tape he wasn’t aware they filmed, and he knew she wouldn’t hesitate to use it as blackmail. Tonight he was working the graveyard shift, and he intended to confront Joan and interrogate her about what she planned to do with the explicit video. While he did begin his relationship with Vera at Joan’s instruction, he had developed real feelings, and he didn’t want to compromise his newfound love for some psychopath’s hidden agenda.

At Walford, he had entertained a thrilling sexual relationship with a fellow guard. Otherwise, he had a history of short-lived and unsuccessful flings. He wasn’t searching for love when he got together with Vera, but he was happy and fulfilled with the young governor. He tried to keep most of this private at work, especially from Joan. But the cold and calculated woman had made a mockery of his relationship with Vera, and he hated himself for giving in to his more primal desires. He had so much to fight for with Vera, and even that wasn’t enough to keep him from falling into the Russian seductress’ trap.

Jake quietly closed the door to the governor’s office. He sat down at the computer and opened the roster for the shift to check who was assigned to supervise Joan in her isolation unit. Vera Bennett.  _ Strange, _ he thought. _ Vera hates the Freak, she wouldn’t have agreed to watch her unless no one else was available. _ Vera had claimed she planned to spend the night at home organizing paperwork for upcoming parole hearings. She had even said goodbye to Jake as she clocked out for the day. The board had recently hired a new secretary, and she had made other scheduling errors on the roster, so Jake didn’t think much of it. Vera had already scolded the new secretary for stuffing up the schedule and leaving Ferguson unattended. Twice.

Jake made his way down the corridor to Prisoner Ferguson’s cell. As expected, the hallway was empty. _Well,_ _Vera won’t be happy to know that Ferguson was left unsupervised yet again,_ Jake thought. He quietly approached the threshold and turned his key in the lock. He swung the door open and gasped. The love of his life was naked, and riding the raven-haired sadist.

“Jesus Christ!” Vera shouted as she scrambled to cover herself with a sheet. “Vera what the fuck?!” Jake exclaimed. 

Joan chuckled as she greeted the handsome correctional officer “Good evening Mr. Stewart! I must say, this is a surprise,” she grinned. “But if I’m not mistaken, you’re posted at H2 tonight, are you not?” she tutted with a daring smile.

“Jake I can explain!” Vera insisted as she tightened the sheet around her tiny body. 

“Well, this should be interesting,” Joan mused as she stood up from the bed. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. “It seems like the two of you have some things to discuss, so don’t mind me,” she said as she unscrewed the cap and took a sip. 

She was magnificent. As Vera anxiously tried to cover herself with prison-issue bedsheets, Joan didn’t care about her own nakedness. Her tall body commanded authority in the room: her alabaster skin shimmered in the dim lighting of the prison at night. The light bounced off her hourglass hips, and the shadows captured her silhouette beautifully. The curve of her shapely ass and the swell of her tantalizing breasts were too delicious to ignore. The confidence Joan held in her body was breathtaking, and she knew it. 

“Really Joan? Alcohol? You know that’s considered contraband,” Vera rolled her eyes. “Really Vera? Seems like you have bigger problems than my casual drinking. You’ve been caught  _ fucking a prisoner _ , by your own partner no less” Joan retorted. Vera let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face her disgraced lover. “Jake…,” she bit her lip as she tried to make sense of how to explain something that couldn’t be explained. “I-I...I don’t know where to start. You know that I love you. I value our relationship and the strong foundation that we have,” she asserted. Joan cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement as she downed another shot. “So touching. Would anyone else like a drink?” she offered cheerfully. “Both of you could use it, I could cut the tension in this room with a butter knife. Let’s loosen up a bit, hmm?”

“Not now Joan!” Vera snapped. Joan stepped back and shrugged as she caught a drop of vodka cascading down her lip with her tongue. 

“Vera you better explain what the fuck is going on,” Jake stammered. “You...aren’t....attracted...to women...as far as I know?” he struggled to articulate his thoughts. “I wasn’t aware we were seeing anyone else. And you know if the board or the ombudsman ever caught wind of this, your career would be over. Fucking hell Vera how could you be so irresponsible?!” Jake trembled in anger as he shouted. He’d been cheated on in the past, but he never imagined someone as genuine as Vera would make a fool out of him. 

“Jake, I  _ know _ . I’m sorry! I don’t know what any of this means either, I just…” she trailed off. “You just what?!” Jake shouted. “You just forgot to tell me that you were involved with a _ woman _ ? A  _ prisoner _ ? A woman you claim to  _ loathe _ ?!” 

“Wow Vera, ‘loathe’ is a strong word,” Joan pouted as she brushed her jet-black hair. Vera glared at her. 

“Jake, I don’t know what to say. Joan took me under her wing when she was governor and mentored me. I’m not sure exactly what happened, but somewhere along the way our professional relationship evolved into...something more personal,” she said. “We kept our distance once Joan first returned to Wentworth as a prisoner, but there were some things we had left unresolved that needed to be addressed. I’m sure you can understand why I couldn’t tell you about this,” Vera finished as she crossed her arms.

Joan’s lips curled in amusement as she nodded and sat back down on her bed. “I’m sorry Jakey,” she smiled mischievously. “Vera and I have a very...complicated relationship. It isn’t your fault that she couldn’t be honest with you. Human emotion and attraction are so nuanced, and you’re...for lack of a better word, ‘cut and dry’?” she tutted.

Jake’s heart pounded in his chest. Joan was provoking him, and he mustn’t take the bait.

“I don’t understand Vera. What is Joan giving you that I can’t?” he asked, his impotence glaringly obvious to the raven-haired seductress in front of him. 

“I….I-I can’t explain Jake. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say,” Vera replied, her eyes welling with tears. 

“May I interject?” Joan hopped up from the bed and pulled a pack of cigarettes out from underneath her mattress. She lit one and studied the two young lovers.

“Joan for fucks sake, do you  _ want _ to go to the slot?!” Jake responded with astonishment. Joan calmly exhaled, the smoke swirling in front of her glowing nude body, “again Mr. Stewart, I think me and my vices are the least of your worries. Might I remind you that _ neither _ of you are in a position to be asserting your ill-conceived ideas of power right now,” she drawled. Jake’s heart started pounding as he remembered the leverage Joan had over him.

“Besides, the smoke alarm’s broken. You should really do something about that Vera,” she tutted. Vera wordlessly flared her nostrils in anger. “Might I offer my perspective to this lover’s spat?” Joan taunted as the smoke slowly spiralled from her lips and up into the stale prison air. 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Vera retorted as she sat back down on the bed. 

“I agree Joan, this conversation has nothing to do with you,” Jake asserted. Joan stubbed out her cigarette and joined Vera on the bed.

“Oh it doesn’t? My mistake,” she purred. “In that case, I bid you good night. Vera, you will find your belongings folded on the side table. Do lock the door on your way out,” Joan pulled the blanket over her shoulders as she waited for the young couple to leave her in peace. 

Vera rolled her eyes at Joan’s performance, and made another attempt to explain, “Jake...Joan and I have had a special...connection, for a long time.” she stammered.

“Do you... _ love, _ her?” Jake inquired. 

“Oh God no! It’s nothing like that!” Vera exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Jesus Vera, tell us how you really feel,” Joan added sarcastically.

“Then what is it?!” Jake demanded. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake I can’t listen to this anymore. You’re both so concerned with hurting each other’s feelings that you’ll never say what needs to be said,” Joan rasped as she stood up again. She took another swig of vodka as she rested her back against the concrete wall and crossed her arms. “Vera likes you, but she’s bored.  _ You’re boring _ . You fuck her for what, four, maybe five minutes?” Joan asked, “You come, she fakes it, you fall asleep, and she lies awake wondering what her life would’ve been like had she not settled for someone so mediocre. But you’re the best she could’ve hoped for, because she never believed she deserved anyone better,” Joan taunted as she looked at Vera. 

Vera furrowed her brow and opened and closed her mouth. She wanted to dispute Joan’s claims, but she couldn’t respond. “And Jake-y”, Joan teased, “you won't experiment in the bedroom with Vera because you see how stressed out she is, and you’re afraid to touch a nerve,” Joan continued, “but she needs more. She needs to be challenged; aroused. She’s a dynamic woman, and she needs someone who can push her to her limits and remind her that while she must be the stiff disciplinarian at work, she can tap into her free spiritedness in the bedroom. That’s why she comes to see me” she finished.

Vera and Jake stared silently at Joan as she moved towards the young couple. “So, what do we do with all of this now, hmm?” she mused as she playfully twirled a strand of Vera’s hair. Vera tensed as she looked to Jake for guidance. Jake pursed his lips as he tried to read Joan. Vera was clearly entranced by the former governor, and with the threat of blackmail, Joan had Jake by the balls. 

“Show me,” he growled through clenched teeth, “Show you what my dear?” Joan feigned ignorance. “If you’re so good at getting Vera off, then show me,” he asserted. The raven-haired woman’s lips curled into a daring smile.

“Jake…” Vera whispered with tears in her eyes. She rested her hand over his heart and gave him a pleading glance. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he threw his hands up in the air. “Just fucking do it Vera,” he seethed in anger.

Joan sat on the bed and summoned Vera with a come-hither twitch of her finger. Silently, Vera dropped the sheet, putting her small toned body on display for her boyfriend and her paramour. She stood in front of Joan as she looked to Jake with apprehension. “Relax my darling, you know as well as I do that men  _ love _ watching their girlfriends be ravaged by other women,” Joan drawled as she traced the curve of Vera’s breasts. “Who knows? This could be the best thing to happen to your relationship” she purred. She pulled Vera by the hips as she fell into the Russian’s lap, straddling her. Joan gently kissed Vera, caressing her lips with her tongue. She ran her strong hand through the brunette’s soft curls as she parted her lips. Passion took the women as their kiss grew with intensity. Vera’s hands trailed down the raven’s shoulder, and then she softly massaged her buxom breasts. Joan broke their kiss as she roughly took Vera’s hardening nipple into her mouth, sucking hard as Vera arched her back in pleasure. 

Jake felt the front of his pants get tighter as his thick member hardened while he watched the women. Frustrated, he adjusted himself and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned against the door. 

Joan swivelled her hips and tossed Vera down on the bed. With surprising strength, she ripped a strip of the bedsheet and tied Vera’s wrists together with rapid speed. She placed her finger over Vera’s lips, “don’t make a sound,” she smirked. Vera nodded nervously as she looked over at Jake. He darted his gaze away, refusing to look at her. He knew he would lose himself in her ocean blue eyes if he did.

Joan aggressively grabbed Vera’s legs and forced them open. She sensually licked and kissed her inner thighs as her little mouse struggled to keep silent. She ran her tongue along the curve of her bikini line, as Vera felt a surge of wetness jolt to her desperate cunt. Joan slowly licked the small folds before her, teasing and provoking the young governor without mercy. She darted her tongue inside her lover’s wet slit as Vera gasped. “Shhh my darling. Not a sound, unless you want to be punished,” Joan threatened. Vera nodded and tried her best to swallow her moans as her hips began to rise in ecstasy. Joan directed her focus to Vera’s clit, kissing and licking vigorously as she slowly pushed two fingers into the younger woman’s tiny entrance. 

Jake’s heartbeat quicked and his hard cock throbbed as he watched the prisoner consume his lover. He watched Vera rock her hips as Joan devoured her pussy and slid a third finger inside. Jake watched hungrily for awhile as his girlfriend quivered in pleasure. She was so close. Vera struggled to keep quiet as the tension built in her core. “Let go my darling,” Joan purred. “Come for me Vera…”


	2. Trois Petites Mortes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between a cat, a mouse, and a snake, who holds the power when they all want to devour each other?

Vera unravelled as the Russian beauty pushed her over the edge. “Oh God!” she cried out as she came. Joan slowed her thrusts as her little mouse came down from her euphoria. She straddled the breathless governor and kissed her deeply. Vera melted into the domineering woman. Joan abruptly pulled away and slapped Vera across the face, her own glistening arousal decorating her flushed cheek. “Bad girl,” Joan growled, “couldn’t keep quiet for me, hmm? Your disobedience has earned you a punishment,” she taunted. 

Vera shuddered, secretly excited to see what her mistress had in mind. “How are you going to punish me?” she innocently bit her lip. “I’m not,” Joan smiled sweetly. She turned to look back at Jake, “he will.” He felt a surge to his cock as his mouth fell open in surprise. “Oh Mr. Stewart, you didn’t think I’d forgotten you...” Joan teased. “Come here. Oh, and pick those up for me, will you?” she pointed to her charcoal knickers on the floor. Jake wordlessly grabbed the panties and passed them to the older woman. “Thank you, now sit down.” 

Vera shot Jake a quizzical look as he wordlessly sat on the bed. Joan grabbed Vera’s bound wrists and pulled her into a standing position. She began untying the makeshift rope, “now Vera, you’ve been a naughty girl. You will lie across Mr. Stewart’s lap, and you will be spanked. 10 times.  _ Hard _ ,” she instructed as she locked eyes with Jake. 

Vera laid her small body across Mr. Stewart’s lap. “Is this okay with you Vera?” he asked softly. Vera ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she gave her consent. Joan knelt down and tenderly kissed Vera once more. “Open your mouth my darling,” she drawled. Vera obeyed as Joan forcefully shoved her panties far past her lips. Vera gagged and her eyes began to water.

“Now Jakey,” she mused “if she takes my knickers out of her mouth before you’ve spanked her 10 times, or if she gets lippy at any point, start again,” she commanded. Jake nodded silently as he gently scratched Vera’s back. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked Vera once again. “Mmhmm,” she mumbled and nodded.

Jake lightly spanked Vera’s toned ass. Joan stared into his eyes, clearly unimpressed. “Mr. Stewart, if that’s your idea of a ‘hard’ spank, then it’s no wonder Vera comes to visit me,” she taunted. “Poor girl. She loves you, and yet you’re so...disappointing in the bedroom,” she cooed. Jake choked back his anger at the sadistic whore and spanked Vera’s ass so hard that she squealed. “Very good…” Joan murmured as she leaned against the wall to watch the young lovers. She bit her lip as her cunt tightened. The little noises Vera made as she endured her punishment were enchanting. Joan slowly circled her clit as she watched her lover take it. “...Nine…ten,” she counted softly as she touched herself. “Good girl…” she purred. Jake mercifully pulled the panties out of Vera’s mouth as she lifted herself up and kissed him. She could hear Joan’s sharp breaths as she looked questioningly into Jake’s eyes. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the Russian woman, who playfully smirked back at him, rubbing herself faster. He returned his gaze to Vera’s pleading eyes and gave a slight nod.

The two lovers rose and cornered Joan. Jake slowly pulled her hand away from her wet cunt. He stared her down as he sucked her finger. Aroused, Joan shuddered in anticipation as Vera lowered herself to pleasure her mistress. Jake grabbed Joan’s wrists with a tight grip and slammed them against the wall above her shoulders. “Stay still,” he growled in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as Vera’s tongue darted around her wanting cunt. Jake shoved his tongue into the dark-haired beauty’s mouth as she let herself be taken by the couple. Soft moans escaped her full lips as the young man devoured her. He pulled away and sank his teeth into her neck, making her groan from the sweet mix of pain and pleasure. “You like that Joanie?” he taunted. “Y-yes... _ fuck _ , yes…” she stammered as a jolt of warmth rushed to her slick pussy. He laced his fingers with hers as he pressed her wrists against the wall with his own. His tongue glided down her chest to her full breasts. He circled her erect nipple with his tongue as she breathed harder. He bit down on her porcelain flesh as she roared in pain. “Hmmm you’re a masochist, are you Joanie?” he taunted. “Y-yes. Sort of...sometimes...,” she stuttered between moans. Vera licked her pulsating clit harder and faster as a light bruise began to form on the older woman’s chest. “Oh god I’m close…” Joan gasped as she rocked her hips into the governor’s face. 

“Not yet,” Jake rasped as Vera pulled away from the older woman’s cunt. Jake released her wrists as Vera stood up and grabbed Joan’s onyx hair. She tried to suppress a smile as she guided Joan to the bed. Jake quickly ripped his clothing off and grabbed the handcuffs from his belt as he watched his girlfriend toss the raven around. “Well Vera, this is a new side of you. I like it…” she purred. “It’s fucking Governor,” Vera growled as she pushed her mistress to the bed with a hard shove. 

Joan caught a slight glint of silver out of the corner of her eye as her head hit the pillow. She held her wrists out in submission as Jake approached the bed and passed the metal cuffs to Vera. “Yes Governor….” she purred innocently as Vera straddled her to secure the restraints. Jake gripped his rock hard length as he watched his girlfriend tame the lioness. Vera looked up to face her partner, and kissed him softly, grinding her hips into Joan’s. She pushed his hand away and grasped his throbbing cock. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as she stroked him harder. “Such a sweet couple,” Joan taunted from below Vera as she rolled her eyes. Vera broke their kiss and stood up on her tippy toes to reach Jake’s ear. “ _ Ruin her _ ” she whispered fiercely. “Yes Governor…” Jake replied with a mischievous grin. 

Joan cocked her eyebrow as Jake gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. He rested her calves on his shoulders and teased her slit with the head of his cock. Vera crouched down beside the bed and rubbed Joan’s clit with a single finger. “Mmm…” Joan sighed. Jake pushed his throbbing length into the Russian woman’s glistening entrance as deep as he could. “Jake…” she gasped as he filled her tight cunt. He fucked her harder with every thrust as Vera began licking her pulsing clit. “ _ Fuck”  _ Joan murmured as she arched her back. “You’re wet as hell Joanie,” Jake growled as he pumped faster, “you’re a strange fucking slut, you know that?”

Jake pulled out as Vera opened her mouth, ready to take his engorged manhood into her tiny mouth. He grasped her hair as he thrust into her mouth, watching as the tears welled in her eyes as she gagged. “And you Vera. Who knew my shy girl was such a kinky whore?” he rasped as Vera stared up at him lustily. “Yeah, fucking take it…” Jake groaned as Vera sucked every trace of Joan off his swollen member. 

_ Damn they’re hot. _ ..Joan thought as Jake rammed his cock into her tight cunt once again. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as Vera lost herself in Joan’s full breasts, sucking and biting her mistress. Joan bit her lip and closed her eyes as she teetered on the edge. “You like that?” Vera taunted. “Yes Governor,” Joan cried out. Her cunt tightened around Jake’s hard cock as sweet release consumed her. As she revelled in the afterglow of a mind-boggling orgasm, Jake struggled to hold back. “Shit Vera I’m close too,” he grunted. 

“Stop.” Vera commanded. 

Jake pulled out as Vera yanked Joan by the handcuffs and forced her to her knees. “Fuck I love you,” Jake growled as towered above Joan and thrust his cock into the disgraced prisoner’s mouth. Vera knelt down beside her and held her hair back as she pushed Joan’s head forward into Jake’s thrusts. Jake was ready to explode as he urgently looked to Vera for instruction. 

“In her mouth,” Vera commanded. Joan’s lips curled into a smile around Jake’s cock as she admired her tiny lover’s gusto. “ _ Oh fuck _ ” Bursting in her mouth, he watched as his cum dribbled down Joan’s lips. Joan turned to face Vera, who arched an eyebrow and waited. Joan’s dark eyes shimmered with lust as she locked eyes with Jake and swallowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a lot of fun experimenting with various Wentworth pairings between Joan and guards/prisoners! The greatest challenge is finding one tiny weakness in Joan's partners that would make it half-realistically possible for them to sleep with her. This series is AU of course, but I do want to tie in some character elements.  
> I'd love to hear what you think about this series so far, I must say it's been a wild deep dive into the characters' psyches to see what makes them tick. The process feels a bit Joan Ferguson-esque in a way ;)


End file.
